Gotta Go My Own Way
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Rachel convinces her dads to let her go to an all girl private school in California,and she tells the glee club the day they come back from break.  OOC.  FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Preface

Rachel convinces her dads to let her go to an all girl private school in California, and she tells the glee club the day they come back from break. Two years later, Rachel returns after both of her dads are in a car accident and are in a coma. Meanwhile, Jesse St. James is taking a break from UCLA to work on a thesis; that any group can become the best with the right director and he's chosen New Directions. With Rachel coming back a new, more confident person will old sparks fly?

* * *

Preface

Rachel stood in the choir room facing the piano. She had known this would be hard, but it would be harder for her to stay somewhere where only the director wanted her. A year ago she was offered a full tuition scholarship to LA Musical Academy. It was the nation's leading musical school for high school age students, and it was an all girls institution. They had recently contacted her again saying they were still interested in her and wanted her to become their new lead. With the recent events at McKinley, it didn't take long for her to convince her dads to let her go as it would help her move on from her most recent relationship with Finn.

All her teachers, including Mr. Shue had been notified over break that the first day back would be her last day. Now she just had to tell the club.

She turned and looked at all the people, who made it clear they were never friends, Mercedes sat with Quinn and Sam; Brittney sat next to Santana instead of Artie like always; Mike and Tina sat next to each other; Finn had chosen to sit by Artie and Puck sat in the chair next to him even though there was obvious tension between to two; and Lauren had sat next to Puck, which left one seat open for her.

"I have an announcement," she began nervously not looking at any of them.

"What is it, man hands?" Santana said before Rachel could continue. "Cause we kinda have to get started on practicing for Regional's."

"I'm transferring out of McKinley," she answered simply looking Santana dead in the face. "I've been offered a full scholarship to the LA Musical Academy. For those of you who haven't hear of it, it's an all girls institution in Los Angeles, California. They're offering me the lead of their glee club. They have placed second at nationals four years in a row four. They believe my voice may help them beat VA this year. Since there is nothing holding me here, with the exception of a few friends and my dads, I have accepted their offer. This was my last day here."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Finn asked, standing up and walking towards her. "This isn't funny Rach."

"You lost your right to call me that when you left me alone in a Christmas tree lot, Finn. And this isn't a joke. I have decided to put my career on Broadway above trying to please all of you. I've wasted my time here. I should have gone last year but I had the foolish hope that my freshman year would actually bring me friends. I have maybe two friends and one of them doesn't even go to this school anymore. It's time to worry about me and not all of you." Rachel finally let all the anger she had felt since Jesse out. No one could believe that Rachel, the girl who just wanted to fit in had just said all that or that they hadn't seen the pain she had kept inside her. "I have, however, selected one last song for you all to enjoy."

Rachel then let her voice flawlessly fill the room. Silencing all the whispers that had been moving around the room at her sudden announcement. She put all her bottled up emotions from the past two years into this one song, praying that they only time they would ever hear her sing again was while she was on stage.

_"__I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know it__'__s true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you_

_Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay_

_I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, But Cinderella__'__s got to go_

_From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that,  
Where__'__s, Cinderella at...  
Was all you had to say_

_Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had..enough...I'm not gonna stay_

_I'm sorry for running away like this 'n I'm sorry  
I've already made my wish. Ah, but Cinderella's  
got to go_

_I'm sorry just tryin' to live my life  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
but Cinderella__'__s got to go._

_[spoken]_

_I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall..  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,  
my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee._

_[sung]  
I'm so sorry, I've already made up my mind_

_[spoken]  
I won't return to thee_

_[sung]  
I'm sorry to say, I'm runnin' away now...  
don't worry, you will be alright_

Rachel turned and headed toward the hallway, skipping down the empty hall as her ex teammates followed her.

_I'm runnin' away, I've made up my mind now..  
your gonna have to let me go_

She stopped when she had reached her car in the school's parking lot. She hopped into it as she sang the last chorus of the sung she had chosen to say farewell to the only ones who had seen the real her.

_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm  
sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,  
your going to be alright!  
but Cinderella's got to go.__"_

With her song sung, she turned on her engine and drove out of New Directions' lives.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Rachel Berry?"

"Rachel looked around for the owner of the masculine voice but wasn't forced to try to match it to a face for the owner had stepped forward.

"I'm Mitchell Smith, the dean of LA Musical Academy," he began his voice deep, obviously a baritone. "I cannot tell you how pleased we are that you reconsidered attending the Academy."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Smith," Rachel answered, putting her show face to good use. "I need to go somewhere where my talent will be appreciated, McKinley was not that place and I have a personal vendetta with Vocal Adrenaline. Your glee club just needed a powerful lead voice, I have that. I'm positive that with the right amount of hard work and rest, we'll beat them no problem this year. They have a good enough lead, now that St. James has graduated, but she doesn't have the demanding presence that he, or I, have. Couple that with the fact that their coach of the past four years resigned so she could spend more time with her new daughter, and they don't stand a chance."

Mr. Smith was taken by this girl's fierce competiveness. Last year, when he had talked to her over the phone she had been timid and answered his question as quickly as she could, but the tapes that her fathers had sent him showed that on stage, she demanded your attention. Now she demanded your attention wherever she went and it was blatantly obvious that's where she wanted it to be.

"I hope you're ready for your first performance," he told her handing her two songs. "Tonight we perform for the UCLA Theatrical Arts freshmen. And then their lead male and our lead female, which means you, will sing a duet. Afterwards there will be a time to socialize and learn how college classes differ from our courses at the academy. Their lead requested Hello by Lionel Richie which as the duet means we had the opportunity to choose the song you will sing solo and the others ladies of the school wanted to see if you could handle You Can't Break a Broken Heart by Kate Voegele."

"Both are fine with me," she replied handing a set of sheet music back to the dean. "I once sung Hello as a duet exactly as that indicates so I'll have no problems with it."

She had no doubt that their lead freshman was Jesse. No one else would have divide Hello exactly like they had once sung it. Not to mention he was the lead that had won Vocal Adrenaline four consecutive national titles and probably their best male voice. She also knew that there was no way he would know that she was who he was to sing with that night. He'd be in for a rude awakening.

Once at her dorm, who was she kidding it was way too big to be a dorm room, more like a small apartment, Rachel unpacked her belongings and changed into a more fashionable outfit, which also happened to be the wardrobe the school had bought her to wear for the night's event. It was a simple outfit really, just a sweetheart halter top in the deepest navy blue which flattered her skin tone, a light tan, dark wash, boot cut, skinny jeans, knee high stiletto boots, and gold jewelry. She let her hair fall from her ponytail and brushed through it, deciding to leave it down with her natural soft curl. She applied her make up being sure to use red lipstick and navy blue eye-shadowed using the Smokey eye effect.

She stepped back to get a full view of herself. Even she had to admit she looked hot, no, more than hot; she looked "smokin'" as the college males would surely call her. She wondered briefly if it would get a reaction from Jesse before fiercely telling herself she didn't care if it did. She wouldn't spend the rest of her High School years pinning over two guys who obviously didn't deserve her.

She walked over to the desk in the main room and opened her new Laptop, a gift from her fathers so she could "more easily keep in touch," and, after waiting for it to load, began a search of the song she was meant to sing later that day. She needed to get a feel for it if she were to sing it correctly and, having never even heard of Kate Voegele, needed to do this quickly. She listened to it once trying to get to the correct emotion before replaying it and singing a long, reading directly off the sheet music the dean had given to her. Then she played it again, singing along without the words in her sight, having related to the song and quickly memorized the words.

Before she knew it, the car had arrived to take her to the college. The other students had left a little over a half hour ago to get in their seats, all eager to hear their new lead's amazing voice.

The ride was short, not more than fifteen minutes and she was let out in the back. Using the stage door she entered the backstage area and went straight to the stage. The curtain was down but she could hear the excited voices of her classmates and the freshmen alike. She knew, form her previous conversation with the dean on their way to her apartment, that her only a compliment would be a piano which stood on the other side of the curtain and that the curtain would rise just before she started to sing her solo. Then she would sing the duet with her partner.

"Are you ready, Rachel?" the dean asked walking up to her.

"I'm never not ready, dean," she assured him. He nodded and moved to stand in front of the curtain. Rachel was handed a microphone by a stage guy and took a deep breath before hearing Mr. Smith announce her, carefully not using her name as she had requested earlier and the piano began the intro to her song. The curtain raised and her eyes locked with a shocked Jesse St. James before her voice filled the room and she started walking toward the front of the stage.

"Won't be so easy  
this time to hurt me.  
You can try  
and this time, now baby, there are no tears left here to dry.  
If you think you can wound me like before,  
if you think you can do that anymore,  
won't get too far, no.  
You can't break a broken heart.

So try your best, now baby, try your best to break me.  
You can't break a broken heart.  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now.  
You can't break what broke apart.  
There's nothing you can do to me no more.  
You can't break a broken heart."

She moved to the stairs that lead to the seats, walking slowly never taking her eyes away from Jesse's for more than a few seconds.

"Hurt me before now,  
I won't hurt no more now,  
not this time.  
You might do better  
messing with someone else's mind.  
'Cause you're not gonna break me down again;  
you're done with doing me the way you did,  
it's gone too far.  
You can't break a broken heart.

So try your best, now baby,  
try your best to break me.  
You can't break a broken heart.  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now.  
You can't break what broke apart.

There's nothing you can do to me no more.  
You can't break a broken heart."

She made her way down the stairs so slowly almost every guy there knew she was trying to torture at least one of them. Jesse's eyes were locked on her. He tried several times to look away but his eyes just wouldn't listen. They were captivated by her. The outfit they had her in was far from her comfort zone yet she looked so comfortable in it, as if she wore something like it every day. She stopped at every guy, teasing them with a flirtatious look, before she finally stopped in front of him, again capturing his eyes with her own and he knew he was her reasoning for the emotion she put into this song.

"So don't waste your time;  
your time has come and gone.  
What are you here for?  
You can't hurt me anymore.

So try your best, now baby,

try your best to break me.  
You can't break a broken heart.  
No damage you can do now,

I'm immune to you now.  
You can't break what broke apart.  
There's nothing you can do to me no more.

You can't break a broken heart.

So try your best, now baby,

try your best to break me.  
You can't break a broken heart. (x2)  
No damage you can do now,

I'm immune to you now.  
You can't break what broke apart.  
There's nothing you can do to me no more.  
You can't break a broken heart.  
Break a broken heart."

The song came to a close and those who were still sitting stood for a well deserved standing ovation. Jesse was still in shock that she was actually standing in front of him. Let alone going to be singing with him in a matter of moments. He could see the irony of his choice in song now more than ever; it was, after all, the first song they ever sung together. The applause died down and he was still staring into her brown eyes.

"Surprised much, St. James?" her voice didn't even sound breathless, but was instead cold with obvious distain for him.

"Since when are you living in LA?" he asked her trying to gain control of his raging emotions.

"Since I arrived this morning after transferring to the academy," she replied her voice still icy. "Ready for our duet?"

"How did you..."

"I put three and three together. One, the song you chose; two, four consecutive national titles; and three, you go here. There was no way you wouldn't be their freshman male lead, no matter how much of a jerk you are."

"Rachel..."

"Don't start. Let's just get this night over with so we can both get on with our lives."

By the time they had finished their argument they had already made their onto the stage. Jesse took his seat in front of the piano. Rachel took this time to survey his outfit. He had a V-neck navy blue cashmere sweater on with black jeans. To compliment the outfit he wore black cowboy shoes. His signature black leather jacket lay discarded on his seat in the audience. The dean had obviously been able to talk to Jesse's instructor to coordinate the wardrobe.

"You ready?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Since when do you ask if someone else is ready?" she replied just as low. "And I don't get nervous anymore. I'm not the same girl you let covered with egg in a high school parking lot." She saw his face contort with pain for just an instant before smoothly replacing his show face and he started the intro to the song that was embedded into both of their souls.

(**Jesse**, Rachel, **Both**)

**"****I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**And my arms are open wide**

**Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much**

**I love you****"**

The audience couldn't have been more stunned. From what they knew, this was the first time Rachel and Jesse had ever sung together, yet their voices seemed to harmonize naturally; as if the voices had either mingled together several times before or they were simply meant to be heard together. They couldn't have been more right on both accounts.

"oooh yeaah

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

And tell you time and time again how much I care

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know****'**

**Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying, I love you****"**

Jesse and Rachel lost themselves in the song. Both went back to the first time they had sung this song together. Jesse regretting starting their relationship as an acting exercise; Rachel regretting falling for Jesse trickery in the first place. Both longing to go back to simpler times.

**"****Is it me you're looking for?**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

(wonder what you do)

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely**

**Or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by sayin****'****I love you****"**

The audience stood to give the leads a round of applause; feeling unworthy of being in the two's presence. The girls from the academy now knew, without a shadow of a doubt that they would finally win nationals.

The freshmen of UCLA, who had already heard Jesse's voice was amazed that they had found his female counterpart. The former couple walked to the front of the stage and gave a bow, feeling that it was needed for the response their duet had gotten.

The auditorium started to slowly empty as their audience went to the reception area for the gathering after the "show." Jesse turned toward Rachel but before he could get a word in the dean of LAMA showed up beside her.

"Rachel," he said as he put an arm around his new lead's shoulders. "This is Jesse St. James, former lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Mr. St. James, this is Rachel Berry, our new lead." Rachel chuckled earning a confused look from her new dean.

"We've already met, Mr. Smith," she informed an amused look on her face. I forgot to tell you. Jesse and I dated a few months before our Regional's last year. He broke up with me a couple of weeks before the actual event. Nearly made us forget to do our best to beat VA. This is where my vendetta with the group. He egged me in my school parking lot along with the rest of the group. I, being a vegan, didn't take that so well, neither did my old club." She chuckled again at the memory of New Directions using a Funk number to funkify their rival group. "We met at a music store and we sang Hello as a duet for the first time. That's how he reeled me in."

"It may have started out as an assignment, but I meant what I said in that parking lot. I loved you; still do actually."

"And that makes up for it how exactly?" she asked her anger rising as she turned to her dean. "Do you mind if I skip the rest of the nights festivities, I still have some light unpacking to do, and with this jet lag, I'll have to get to bed early just to be able to get up for classes in the morning."

"Of course, Miss Berry," he replied smiling gently at her. "We had the car wait out front for you in case you needed to get back earlier than everyone else. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. Later, St. Jerk." And with that Rachel Berry left the building.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay guys ready for the first chapter with no songs? Well it's here whether you're ready for it or not. Hope you all like it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days but bare with me. I have tons of school work to keep up with as well as this.**

**You Know You Love me,**

**XOXO,**

**Alyss

* * *

**Chapter Two

About Two Years Later

"Rachel, you need to come back to Ohio." Over the time she had moved, Rachel had talked to her mother on the phone once a week and they had become accustomed to not saying a greeting.

And why would I do that?" she asked with a sigh. "Coming back to Ohio means leaving behind my two consecutive time national glee team and returning to a glee club that cannot make it past Regional's; So why would I come back to Ohio?"

"Your fathers have been in a really bad accident," her mother told her, worry lacing her tone. "They have been in the hospital. Rachel honey, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone but they haven't woken up yet."

"How long ago?" Rachel could barely keep her voice from shaking. She had already booted up her laptop and was looking for the next available flight.

"Three days ago. I would have called you sooner but the doctors had high hopes."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm looking for a flight out there right now but it's going to take me a couple of days to pack and talk to the dean. I'll give him a tentative date of return, say next semester, but until then I have to withdraw for family matters."

"That sounds great honey, but there's more. Mr. Schuester was in an accident the next day. He's in the same condition as your fathers."

"What about the glee club? Jesse made sure I knew he was going to help direct New Directions this year as part of his thesis; he's been trying to get on my good side since I got out here. If there's no director then he cannot assist and I won't have a glee club to join while I'm out there."

"They're looking into a substitute they had before; a Holly Holiday."

"She's decent but there's no way she'll get New Directions past Sectional's. Have they filled the music teacher spot yet?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then you can have that post and sub for Mr. Schue as glee director until he gets well."

"Rachel I've already told you that I didn't want to direct show choir anymore."

"Mom, it'll only be for like a year and they need you; I need you."

"And what about your sister?"

"She's old enough for day care, and it's better than working nights."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay, see you then. Call me when you have everything worked out so I know when to pick you up from the airport. Love you."

"I will. Love you, too."

Rachel shut her cell phone and ironed out the rest of the details for her flight; first class with the seat next to her also being bought by her so she wouldn't have to sit by a stranger. Then she texted Mr. Smith to ask if he had time for a lunch meeting with her that afternoon. After receiving a reply of "I'll make time for you. See you at the café in a hour," she dressed in a black pencil skirt of knee length and a sun burnt, orange tank top and a black blazer with elbow length sleeves. She put on her black pumps and applied a light coating of makeup. She straightened her hair and put on a black necklace and a black pair of earrings to finish her outfit.

She walked to her window and peered down at the street. Her black town car had just arrived. Rachel knew she would miss being driven everywhere in her own private car and promised herself she would be back before this school year's Regional's.

When she arrived at the street in front of her apartment building her driver already had her door open in waiting for her.

"Thank you, Tom," she said with a smile and kissed his check.

"Anytime, Miss Berry," Tom replied with a stunned look on his face as his hand reached up and touched the cheek she had just kissed.

With Rachel safely buckled in, Tom closed her door and made his way to the driver's seat, then, starting the car, he made his way to the café where his passenger was to meet his boss.

Rachel had closed the divider between the front and backseats as soon as Tom had shut her door, needing her privacy. She called her best friend to give the girl a heads up as to what was happening.

"Hey, Ra, what's up," Rose answered on the second ring sounding as if she had just woken up.

"What are you still doing in bed, lazy bones," Rachel replied with fake authority. "It's almost noon and you won't stay in shape if you sleep all day long."

"Well sorry, captain," her friend replied her voice laced with sarcasm, "but I didn't know taking one day off was a crime."

"It is when your part of the nation's best glee team."

"Seriously, Ra, why are you calling? Normally you just text times for additional practices or if you want to hang."

"I have to go back to Ohio for a bit."

"How long is a bit, Rachel? You know this time cannot win National's again without you."

"Tentatively a semester," she answered. "My dads were in a bad accident and are apparently in some sort of coma."

"Oh my gosh, Ra, are you okay?"

"I'm handling, Rose, but I need to get out there, which means you the lead until I return."

"Na-uh," Rose said. "I'm going out there with you. Amy can be the lead, my best friend needs me."

"Your parents would never agree. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you just said. Knowing you, you have bought two tickets on a flight out the day after tomorrow, first class of course, are on your way to meet with the dean, and will be packing all day tomorrow so just give me the time you'll be picking me up and I'll be ready."

Rachel sighed. If people back in Ohio thought Rachel was a drama queen and manipulative then she couldn't wait for them to meet Rose.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll handle them. If they don't let me go because you need me then I'll tell them I want to go to have a taste of normal schooling, not to mention glee club, for a semester. That should get then to agree. Now, what time will you be here?"

"Around seven in the morning," Rachel replied in defeat.

"Kay, see you then. Oh, and tell the dean I'm going with you."

"Sure thing."

Rachel had just closed her phone when the car rolled to a stop. She waited patiently for Tom to open her door for her, something she had had trouble getting used to, and steeled herself for the meeting a head, knowing the dean wouldn't be pleased to find out her was losing his two best performers for at least a semester.

"Mr. Smith," Rachel said as a greeting to the dean of her school as she took a seat across from him.

"Miss Berry. I trust you have been well the past couple of weeks," he replied formally.

"I have, thank you. And you as well?" She loved the way they acted as if they were from a different era, being so formal with one another when in actuality they were as close as a teacher and a student could get.

"I am thanks. Now why have you called this little meeting?"

"I think we should order first, don't you?"

"I have already ordered our usual, Miss Berry. Please tell me why you needed to meet with me over break."

"I'm afraid I'll have to return to Ohio, Mr. Smith. A family emergency has come up."

"How long will you be out there?" The dean was scared. He didn't want to upset her, but he also didn't want to lose his lead.

"I'm not sure. A semester at the very least. My plan is to be back in time for Regional's however that's assuming everything goes according to plan. Sir, there's more."

"How much more do you expect me to take, Rachel?"

"Rose plans on coming with me, sir."

"And your allowing this? Who will be lead will your away if she goes with you."

"She wouldn't take no as an answer, sir. Amy has been training directly under me for several months and has an exceptional voice. She'll get you to Regional's I'm sure of it."

"Where should I send the records?" The dean was defeated, he was losing his two best students and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"McKinley High. The school I came here from. But don't worry, sir. At the very least, Rose **will **be back for next semester and she'll get you past Regional's."

"And if you all goes according to plan?"

"I'll be back in time to win you Regional's and keep the national title at LAMA one more year."

"Do your best to see that it goes according to plan then."

"Yes, sir."

Their food arrived just then and they ate in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Okay two chapters in one day... I had time on my hands. Rachel's nickname for Rose (Ro) is pronounced row, just to keep you guys from getting confused. Hope you guys/girls like it. Reviewing makes me wright chapters faster *hint, hint*.**

**You Know You Love Me,  
XOXO,  
Alyss Rose Heart**

* * *

Chapter Three

"So what is public glee like?" Rose, who had never been in any public school, asked yet again.

"I told you, Ro," Rachel replied, exasperated. "It won't be much different. I've been working on getting Shelby Corcoran to coach the club while Mr. Schuester is in the hospital. Apparently he was in an accident the day after my dads' accident and is in similar condition. If she agrees than it will be pretty much exactly like our club, maybe a bit harsher."

"How do you know the ex-director of VA?"

"I used to date their lead, Jesse St. James, remember?"

"So? That doesn't mean you know her."

"Okay, so I wasn't going to tell this to anyone at the academy-"

"I'm not at the academy anymore and I'm your best friend, tell me."

"She's kinda my mom."

"No way."

"Way. I found out late in my freshman year. Anyways, she's, like, more strict than me, so it won't be that different from what you're used to. Oh, and you so cannot let me lose my confidence while we are at McKinley. This place was meant to stay a bad memory for me. I was never meant to go back to that place."

"Ra, you're like the Queen of the bitches, no one is going to even think you're that girl."

"You haven't met Santana Lopez."

"I highly doubt that she can hold a candle to the high school junior who has a college sophomore wrapped around her finger, willing to do anything you want, just to win you back."

"I don't make him do too horrible of stuff, do I?"

"You're like Regina in _Mean Girls,_ Ra, only not such a bitch to your friends."

"_All passengers, please fasten your safety belts, we__'__ll be descending momentarily.__"_ The nasally voice of an air attendant said via intercom.

"Ohio here we come."

"Mom, you don't have to drive us," Rachel said once again as Shelby got Beth ready for her first day of day care. "I renewed my Ohio license yesterday and reregistered my car. I can easily drive us.

"But why waste the gas?"

"Seriously, Miss Corcoran. What High School senior want to show up to their first day at a new school with their mother who happens to be the new music teacher? It's social suicide." Rose had had enough time to learn to call Shelby by her first name when outside of school, but she refused to do so.

"I've told you to call me Shelby. And I guess I can see your point. But this school slushies people."

"And I know this," Rachel said. "And no matter how hot we look, if we show up with the new teacher, we will get slushied."

"And they would get detentions," Shelby contorted.

"And that would make it worse."

"Fine; I give. Rachel you can drive you two to school. But be careful."

"Yes, Mom." The teen girls said simultaneously as they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"And so that's McKinley High." Rachel had given Rose a quick tour of the school having arrived well before most other students.

"And how would a new student give another new student a tour of their new school, exactly?" Came the voice of the one and only Santana Lopez.

"They were probably following a map." Brittney's ditzy voice soon followed.

Rose turned immediately, sensing a chick fight coming on.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Latina Cheerleader Barbie."

Rachel put a hand on Rose's shoulder, to stop her friend from progressing the fight, and slowly turned to face her old teammates.

"Santana, Brittney," she said, nodding to each girl in greeting. "I see you two haven't changed.

"And you know us how?" Santana couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this brunette before, she reminded her of Rachel but with more confidence and a better fashion sense. Though the red head she had stopped, she knew they didn't know.

"Maybe this will remind you," Rachel replied, her voice calm and steady as she began to sing a song she hadn't sung for years. "_Just a_ _city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere.__"_

Rachel was interrupted when Brittney hugged her.

"I knew you'd come back."

'And so Manhands has returned."

"Without man hands, bitch."

"And with an attitude and style no less."

"And not by choice either. Oh, and this is Rose Nightengale."

"Oh, nice Ra. Mention your best friend as an afterthought."

"Sorry, Ro. This is Santana Lopez and Brittney Peirce."

"You mean the bitch of the school Santana Lopez?"

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Only because I've told her everything about my life here."

"The Jesse debacle?"

"And the so called relationship with Finn. Thanks for freeing me by the way."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Just like I didn't leave for you. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with the new music teacher, who is going to be coaching the glee club this year, about a pass out of first period Spanish for myself. I have a performance I need to rehearse with the new assistant director."

"What about Mr. Schue?"

"You didn't hear? He was in an accident about a week ago. He's in a coma."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Misters Berry were in an accident the day before. They're in the same hospital; same condition. It's why we're here."

"Oh my gosh," Brittney said coming back into the conversation. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

"I'm fine Brit, really. See you bitches later."

"And with that she walked towards her mother's new classroom.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Miss Holiday," Rachel had just entered the classroom and had seen the substitute hadn't changed a bit."

"You probably don't remember me because I transferred to a different before your second time subbing here, but I'm Rachel Berry. Due to a family emergency I had to transfer back for a semester. Miss Corcoran has given me a pass out of first period for the day."

"And what about learning Spanish?" the teacher asked remembering the young girl instantly. "I highly doubt Miss Corcoran wants you to fall behind in this class, Rachel."

"Estoy muy fluida en español," she answered easily. "I've lived in California for about two years. Spanish is a second language to me now."

"Then why are you in this class?"

"I had too many free periods and needed to fill one. I figured I'd take something I am good at and get the easy A."

"Fine go, just don't make this a requiring thing."

"Thank you, Miss Holiday."

Rachel left the room with her head down hoping to get by unnoticed as the next student, which happened to be Finn Hudson, entered the room.

Finn noticed her, however he did not recognize her. He had a feeling he had seen her before but he couldn't put a name to the face. He shrugged, thinking it was too early for him to be thinking this hard and went to take a seat. Forgetting completely about the obvious new girl how probably didn't want attention brought upon herself.

* * *

Rachel sat in a seat in the front row of the auditorium, waiting impatiently on Jesse, who, at Shelby's request, came in early to practice with one of the two new seniors of the group. She hated sitting there; it brought too many memories. Memories of the weak girl she used to be; of the girl who loved whole heartedly, not waiting to receive love in return. The one who gave certain people too many chances; the one who trusted easily.

She had been foolish while attending here and since moving to California had fashioned herself into a much stronger person; a person who held respect from everyone; a person that people feared to double-cross.

She let memories of California flood through her mind. Trying to find one that would effectively distract her from the memories pushing themselves forward. Finding one that would do, she relaxed into her seat and let the memory take over her every thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ It was her first full weekend in California and a small group of girls had invited her to go to the closest music store with them. She had quickly agreed, wanting desperately to know where the music store was._

_ The group walked to the store and talked the whole way. Rachel was at peace with the group. They didn't bombard her with questions. Just asked basic questions about her._

_ By the time they entered the music store they were all laughing at her description of Finn's face as she sang 'Cinderella.'_

_ "It was absolutely priceless. It was like he couldn't believe I was actually moving on," Rachel said between laughs, tears clouding her vision._

_ "Whose face was priceless?" The tears seemed to vanish as Rachel stared up at the man that had destroyed her. _

_ "That's none of your business, St. James," she said coldly._

_ "Do you know who that is?" Rose Nightengale asked a shocked tone in her voice. "That's Jesse St. James, former lead of VA, the guy you sang with last weekend."_

_ "I think she knows who he is, Ro," Lexie, a senior that year, said. "She did use his last name after all. Plus she's from Ohio, how can she not know of him, at the very least?"_

_ "He's an ex of mine," Rachel stated looking him directly in the eye. "He broke up with me by egging me in my school's parking lot along with the other members of Vocal Adrenaline."_

_ She saw him flinch, though she doubted anyone else did, not that she cared. It just fueled the fire in her even more._

_ "Apparently, my biological mother 'hired' him to get me to go to her, so she could a part of my life. She didn't even stick around. Back then I was weak, pathetic even. I'm not that girl anymore."_

_ "Obviously," Lexie stated. "Now, St. James, get out of our way before I castrate you."_

_ "Not until I talk with Rachel."_

_ "Girls," Rachel said seemingly unaffected by his retort. "Let's show him whose boss. Spread." The girls instantly followed their leaders command spreading themselves throughout the music store waiting for the music to start to start their routine._

_(Rachel, with back up,** just back up**)_

_"__Here's the thing we  
started off friends  
It was cool but it  
was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I  
called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd  
ever hear me say."_

_ Rachel walked around Jesse, her freshly nails scratching his face lightly. Her girls did their moves perfectly hitting each step with ease._

_"But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that  
stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way"_

_ Rachel had fallen for the love song. She still couldn't listen to hello without at least a tear running down her check. It was his felt she'd felt so much hurt in the past year. If he hadn't entered her life she would have been back with Finn before Santana could have dug her claws into him. If he hadn't broken her heart she wouldn't have cared as much that Finn lied to her. Her change was all his fault. _

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want__  
Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I  
just can't take it  
Again and again and  
again and again_

_Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
**Thanks to you** (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for  
the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
**Thanks to you** (thanks to you)  
**Now I get** (I get)  
**You should know**  
(you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone."_

_ She danced with ease with her new group. The other patrons of the store gave the group applause while Jesse just stared at Rachel, his mouth slightly agape. Rachel smirked, something he always did and she never did. It was obvious to her that he wasn't prepared to see this "new" Rachel with her new group of friends sing a song with so much emotion, effectiveness that it would have won the team National's, had they had Rachel, each year VA had, narrowly, beaten out the MALA Starlets._

_ Rachel motioned for her friends to gather their things and swiftly moved to pick up her purse, which lay almost forgotten by Jesse's feet._

_ "Let's see, what is it the New Directions boys started call you right after the egging? Oh, yeah. Later, St. Jerk."_

_ "I think St. Jackass fights better," Ro said._

_ "And I think I like you," Rachel replied swinging her arm around the girl's shoulder as they exited the store; just barely hearing Jesse whisper I'm sorry.

* * *

_

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the very confused voice of the new assistant director of McKinley High's glee club.

"Rachel?" Jesse couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really supposed to perform with the very woman he wanted most? "I thought you were back in LA."

"Family emergency, had to come back to this hell hole for a semester," she replied smoothly as she stood up and kissed his check. "Might be here longer. I don't know yet. I see my mother gave you my message. Though you are late."

"I was waiting for the bell that begins first period to ring; still too many people who hate me here. Why didn't Shelby tell me I was meeting you?"

"I asked her not too. I want people to be surprised to see me. I already ran into Santana and Brittney today, but I think Ro has done damage control."

"Wait Rose is here too?"

"Yep. You should have no trouble whipping this bottom of the chain glee club into shape what with my mother, my best friend, and myself here to help you. Anyways, I am just grateful Finn didn't seem to recognize me. I can't wait to see their faces at rehearsal. Should we get started? We do have to perform this at the beginning of rehearsal today."

Jesse started and they walked up onto the stage. They stretched before practicing the most grueling performance he'd done since his years in VA.


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

_ Chapter Five_

The members of New Directions were shocked because of three things; 1) the choir door was locked with a sign that read "Rehearsals will be held in the auditorium for now on,"; 2) the stage curtain was, unusually, down; and 3) Shelby Corcoran was standing in front of the curtain.

"Silently take a seat, please," Shelby said.

"Where is Mr. Shue?" Finn Hudson asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Hudson, Mr. Schuester was in a serious car accident last week, and as of this morning, has yet to awaken from his coma."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Mercedes Jones stated. "Isn't it a conflict of interests, or something, coaching a glee club that could go up against your bio daughter's club? Besides, Miss Holiday should be coaching us; she's who Mr. Schue has asked sub for him if he were to be ever out."

"Though Miss Holiday will be the substitute for his Spanish courses for his recovery time this year, I was recently hired to replace Mr. Ryerson as the music director. Principal Figgins felt that I, as a faculty member, would be a better fit for a club. As for Rachel, it didn't affect me nearly three years ago, it won't affect me now. Now back to club business. As of this moment there are only two members of New Direction, both of which transferred from LAMA. Each of you will have to audition to reclaim your spots on this team. Now I know this may seem tedious, since there are twelve of you and twenty members are allowed per glee club, however, my assistant director and I need to get a feel as what you can bring to this club. Auditions will be held throughout the rest of this week and the results will be posted next Monday morning on the choir room door and the auditorium door."

Shelby then motioned for Ro to join her. "This is Rose Nightengale. She is the second lead female. The lead female, who happens to be the new captain of the club, has prepared a duet with my assistant for you to enjoy; I am sure you will, at the very least, recognize their voices." Then she led Ro off the stage just as the intro to Ra's song selection began.

(_Rachel_, **Jesse, **_**Both**_)

**I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losing my faith today**

_Falling off the edge today_

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman**

_I'm not superhuman_

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**

_Falling from my feet today_

Finn could not believe his eyes or his ears. First Jesse St. James was the assistant director of his glee club and second Rachel was the new girl from this morning. Not that it mattered. Or so he told himself. He was back with Quinn now; back at the top of the school; the only thing that kept this bottom of the heap club alive. Without him they would fail; plain and simple. Still he tried to keep himself from being jealous at the intimate touches his former rival now shared with this new, better styled version of his ex-girlfriend.

**Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**

_Save me now_

**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**

_Just in time_

**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today**

_My voice will be heard today_

**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**

_I'm not superhuman_

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn**

_My voice will be heard today_  
**It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**

_Save me now_

**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**

_Just in time_

**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero  
Just in time  
Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time...**

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**_

**We're in the fight of our lives**

_And we're not ready to die_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

**I've got a hero**

_I've got a hero_

**Livin' in me**

_**I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind**_

**And if it kills me tonight**

_I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**  
_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**

_Save me now_

**I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me**

_Just in time_

**(I need a hero!)** _**Who's gonna fight for whats right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?**_  
**(I need a hero!)** _**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make them believe?**_  
**I a need a hero**

**I need a hero!**

_**A hero will save me just in time!**_

The group was silent as Ro ran up the stage and pulled the two into a small group hug.

"You two were amazing. How long did it take Ra to whip you back into shape, Jesse?" Ro was excited that she could watch Jesse and Rachel once again, they always had a way to make her laugh without even trying.

"I was just getting the hang of it by lunch break, but I was sore from head to toe," he answered swiftly. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to get up tomorrow."

"I told you UCLA was making you soft. Besides Mom would just give me an excuse and send me to get your lazy ass back here," Rachel then turned to her original glee club. "If you thought that that performance looked grueling then you're in for a very difficult year. As the Starlets called it when I first started whipping them into even better shape, welcome to glee club hell."


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Rachel and Rose, arms linked together, had just made it to the doorway, Shelby and Jesse just a few feet ahead, when a familiar called after Ra.

"Hey Rach, wait up."

"Ra, did someone just called you Rach?" Ro asked her best friend.

"It's very likely since that's what I went by here you know before my time in L.A.," she replied before turning to see the giant known as Finn Hudson jogging up to them.

"Hey, long time to see," he said he said just as he got to them. "Oh, and hey I'm Finn."

"I've told her enough about you that she could have figured it out Hudson, she is my best friend. Now what do you want I have a very important video chat to get to?"

"I just wanted to, you know," he started with a wink, "hang out and catch up."

"Okay well one you are obviously with Quinn; two," she said holding up her left hand, " I am engaged; three you are worse at flirting than Noah is; and four my fiancé would likely kill you should you come after me again. So my answer would have to be a no, I am not a cheater, despite what you might think of me, besides you have no room to judge. Judging by the looks of jealousy and lust you were giving Jesse and I during our performance, you are. Call me 'Rach' one more time and you will be ignored. My friends call me Ra but you can call me Rachel." With that she and Ro went to their lockers to deposit their books and then headed toward her car.

Jesse was already there, waiting for them by the time they got there. Rachel went straight to him as he opened his arms.

"What took you two so long?" he asked. "I've been here a good five minutes."

"You're gonna get mad," Ra muttered, her cheek still on his chest.

"And why would that be?"

"Finn Hudson stopped us just before we exited the auditorium, totally ruining our big exit, mind you," Ro answered quickly. "And you two better separate before someone happens upon us. You do still want to keep this relationship from your family and friends here in Ohio, don't cha, Ra?"

"Of course. Mom would flip if she knew," she replied, untangling herself from Jesse's arms. "Hudson tried, and failed, his hand at flirting with me."

Jesse's face visibly darkened. "But it was obvious that he was back with Fabray."

"From the little I heard and all that Santana filled Ro up on, Finn has become worse than Noah. It took me bringing up that I happen to be engaged twice to make him back off."

"You told him we are engaged, before talking to me about it?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I told him I was engaged and that my fiancé would kill him if he tried again."

"Rachel," Jesse sighed in exasperation.

"It won't come to that," Ro interjected. "Santana, who likes the 'new' Rachel, by the way, overheard the whole conversation and just texted me and asked that, if she ignored the whole engaged part, she take care of Finn. I already gave her the go ahead,. Now we promised your mom we'd pick up Beth since she has to stay late to do the whole new faculty member meet and greet thing, so we better go."

"Not until I get a kiss," Jesse demanded having been near Rachel practically all day and having been denied time after time by her "not until the end of the day."

"Jesse, someone might see us."

"And I care?" he asked as he reached over, pulled her to him, and sighed as his lips met hers.

The next morning, Quinn was waiting for Rachel at her locker.

"What were you and Finn talking about after Glee yesterday?" the head Cheerio asked as soon as she saw Ra.

"Not that it's any of your business, girlfriend or not, but he wanted to know if I were interested in catching up, which I declined." Ra replied opening her lock and getting her books. "You might want to get a grip on your jealousy, Quinn, because I am in no way interested in your boyfriend as I have one of my own back in California, one that will not hold me back from my dreams."

"I'm warning you, stay away from him, Berry," Quinn shot back icily.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asked coming up from behind Rachel.

"I was just letting Rach here know who, still, rules this school," Quinn answered sweetly.

"Ra, is that true?" he asked the petite girl whose back was only inches from his chest.

"More like threatening me to stay away from Hudson, but I can handle this. Stay and watch?"

"You? Always."

"Okay, Fabray," she started taking a step towards her. "Let's get a few things straight here and now. One, I am not that shy timid girl I was the last time I was a student here. Two, I never back down. Three, I am very happy with my very talented, handsome and caring fiancé and would never go after a talentless oaf like Finn Hudson. And four, call me 'Rach' one more time and you will have a black eye that will last you two full weeks. You may run this school for now, but give me two weeks and you will be at the bottom of the food chain, so to speak, should I want. That's not a threat but a promise. However, as I do not intend to be here very long, I do not need to rule this school. Now I do believe that, if you and Hudson stay clear of Rose and myself, we won't have any problems. Jesse would fully agree that, should I need him, my man and I would bury you and Finn where you stand without even trying. Honestly I don't even think I would need him."

Rachel then motioned to Jesse to follow her and started walking down the hall towards her mother's office where Ro was waiting for her. Before they were halfway there, Jesse touched Rachel's arm turned and called back.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Corcoran, Rachel, Rose, and I will see you after school today, you are scheduled to audition first."

Then they continued on their way, smirks on their faces, leaving behind a very annoyed and stunned cheerleader.


End file.
